Because of Butt
by loeloe07
Summary: Tingkah laku 'nakal' Seungkwan yang dengan sengaja menggoda sang seme, dan 'hukuman' yang diberikan Hansol kepada sang uke... ll based on Seventeen's fanmeet in Manila ll VERKWAN / BOONON slight JEONGCHOL MEANIE JUNHAO 2JI SEOKSOON CHAN


**Because of Butt**

Hansol X Seungkwan

YAOI

Don't Like, Go Away!

SVT FM Manila Q & A

Q&A session adalah sesi tanya jawab dimana para member Seventeen akan bergiliran satu per satu memilih kertas yang berisikan pertanyaan yang harus mereka jawab atau permintaan yang harus mereka penuhi. Dan seperti biasa, Seungkwan pun terpilih menjadi MC untuk memandu jalannya acara karena keahlian berbicaranya yang seolah tanpa kenal lelah itu.

Melihat sang kekasih terus aktif mengoceh tanpa henti, Hansol hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Apa boleh buat, inilah pekerjaan mereka dan menjadi MC terkenal memanglah impian sang kekasih sejak dulu, dan Hansol hanya bisa memberikan semangat dan dukungan penuh. Hansol terus memperhatikan gerak gerik sang kekasih yang semakin hari terlihat semakin cantik dan bersinar di matanya, dan Seungkwan yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada sang namja bule, membuat Hansol tertawa kecil melihat tingkah genit kekasihnya.

Tibalah saatnya giliran Seungkwan yang memilih pertanyaan dari Carats. Matanya dengan teliti meneliti satu persatu pertanyaan dan permintaan yang ada, dan matanya seketika membola saat menangkap sebuah permintaan yang lumayan err..., namun tidak lama sebuah seringai muncul di sudut bibirnya, dan dia pun segera memilih permintaan tersebut dan memberikannya kepada sang translator.

"Can you please write MANILA with your butt?"baca sang translator dengan keras, yang langsung disambut dengan suara teriakan Carats.

Semua member pun ikut bersorak, kecuali satu orang, ya tentu saja, sang namjachingu, Hansol. Matanya menatap tajam sang kekasih yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum menggoda.

Sedangkan Seungkwan, dia tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya, karena itu artinya sisa malam ini akan dia habiskan dengan menjadi tawanan kamar Hansol, dan memang itulah yang dia inginkan, sebab Hansol bersikeras tidak akan menyentuhnya selama Asia Tour mereka karena tidak ingin Seungkwan kelelahan. Heol! Asia Tour mereka itu memakan waktu berbulan-bulan, dan tentu Seungkwan tidak mungkin tahan menunggu Hansol untuk menyentuhnya selama itu.

"Omo! Benarkah aku harus melakukannya?"ujar Seungkwan sambil melangkah maju.

"Ne, tentu saja! Kan kau yang memilihnya!"sahut Soonyong.

"Umm, ini pertama kalinya aku menunjukkan bokongku kepada kalian semua."ujar Seungkwan sambil bertingkah malu-malu.

Seungkwan pun bersiap, dan ternyata gambar bokongnya yang tengah siap menulis terpampang jelas di big screen.

"Omo! Bokongku ternyata sangat besar!"seru Seungkwan sambil sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Hansol yang kini menampakkan raut kesal di wajah tampannya. Seungkwan yang tidak ingin membuat sang kekasih lebih kesal lagi pun segera bertindak.

"Cameraman, jebal, jangan hanya mengambil gambar bokongku saja."pinta Seungkwan yang langsung di turuti oleh sang cameraman.

Setelahnya, Seungkwan pun mulai melaksanakan permintaan untuk menulis kata MANILA dengan bokongnya.

"Kajja Seungkwan-ah, M..."ujar Seokmin.

Seungkwan pun menggoyangkan bokongnya untuk menulis huruf M, namun sang leader pun ikut menggodanya.

"Yak, itu terlalu kecil. Buatlah yang lebih besar!"ujar Seungchol.

Tanpa mau memandang Hansol, Seungkwan pun segera menuruti perintah sang leader. Dirinya hanya ingin cepat selesai menjalankan permintaan Carats ini, karena niat awalnya hanya untuk menggoda sang namjachingu, malah menjadi boomerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Hansol bukan tergoda, tetapi dia marah, dan membuat Hansol marah tidak pernah ada dalam daftar 'to-do-list' milik Seungkwan. Hansol dalam mode marah, akan mendiamkan Seungkwan selama berhari-hari. Tentu Seungkwan lebih memilih 'dihukum' sampai tidak bisa berjalan dari pada didiamkan oleh Hansol.

"Sekarang huruf L..."ucap Soonyong.

"Wah, aku menyesal telah memilih untuk melakukan ini..."ujar Seungkwan sebelum kemudian melanjutkan menulis dua huruf terakhir.

Setelah selesai menulis huruf terakhir, Seungkwan pun menghela nafas lega dan segera melangkah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Yak, Seungkwan-ah, lakukan sekali lagi namun dengan gaya sexy."titah Jisoo.

Persimpangan segera muncul di dahi Seungkwan, dan kini dia bisa melihat jika Hansol tengah menatap tajam Jisoo. Jisoo yang sadar dengan tatapan Hansol, hanya menunjukkan cengiran terbaiknya pada Hansol dengan tangan membentuk V. Namun permintaan Jisoo terlanjur mendapat sorakan ramai dari Carats, dan Seungkwan pun dengan cepat membalikkan keadaan.

"Caratdeul, bagaimana jika kali ini Joshua hyung yang melakukannya?"tanya Seungkwan dengan tiba-tiba, dan langsung mendapat sorakan ramai dari Carats.

"Joshua... Joshua... Joshua..." pandu Seungkwan.

Jisoo pun menoleh kepada kekasih mungil nya seolah meminta pertolongan, namun Jihoon hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. Dengan pasrah Jisoo pun bangkit dan melakukannya, menulis kata MANILA dengan bokong dengan gaya sexy.

.

Kini tiba saatnya giliran Hansol untuk memilih pertanyaan ataupun permintaan . Hansol pun maju dan membaca setiap pertanyaan dan permintaan yang ada dan membuatnya mendengus pelan. Rata-rata di kertas itu tertulis permintaan untuk melakukan sexy dance, girl group dance, maupun aegyo.

"Apakah yang akan dipilih oleh Vernonie?"ujar Seungkwan untuk memecah keheningan selama Hansol memilih.

Mendengar suara kekasihnya, Hansol pun menyeringai dan dengan sembarang memilih kertas. Hansol segera berbalik dan pura-pura membaca kertas ditangannya.

"What do you like about Seungkwan the most?" ujar Vernon dengan lantang.

Para Carats segera bersorak heboh sementara Seungkwan terlihat memerah di kursinya. Melihat pipi chubby kekasihnya memerah, Hansol pun terkekeh dan segera menghampiri Seungkwan dan merangkulnya, mengajaknya untuk maju.

"The thing I like the most from Seungkwan is..."gantung Hansol.

Hansol dengan cepat membalik Seungkwan dan...

PLAKK!

Hansol menampar bokong Seungkwan dengan sangat keras, membuat Carats menjerit histeris.

"Oh my God, Boonon is real!"

"Kya... Boonon!"

"Omoo! Verkwaaannn...!"

Para member SVT terkejut dengan sikap Hansol, namun mereka menutupinya dengan tawa canggung, sementara SeokSoon couple terbahak dengan keras.

"Ne hyung, aku juga menyukainya..." ujar Dino untuk mencairkan suasana canggung tersebut.

"Oh my God... you're bad man... good..good..."ucap Mingyu dengan bahasa inggris pas-pasannya.

"Good job, bro!"ucap Seungchol dengan dua thumbs-up.

Hansol kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Seungchol dan Mingyu mengajaknya ber-high five ria, dan hal tersebut tidak luput dari tatapan tajam Jeonghan dan Wonwoo.

"Wahh... yang barusan itu sangat, wahh..." ujar Seungkwan kehilangan kata-katanya dan dia pun kembali ke kursinya.

Seungkwan menatap Hansol yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Tunggu hukuman berikutnya, Boo."ujar Hansol tanpa bersuara namun Seungkwan dapat membaca gerak bibir Hansol, dan Seungkwan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut karena merasa dipermalukan di depan Carats oleh namja bule tersebut.

Acara pun kembali berlangsung dengan lancar. Setelah sesi Q&A selesai, SVT membawakan beberapa lagu hits mereka sebelum benar-benar menyudahi acara fan meeting tersebut.

Setelah menyampaikan salam penutup, para memberi SVT bergegas kembali ke backstage. Sebelum Seungkwan melangkah lebih jauh menuju ruang ganti, Hansol segera menarik tangan sang diva dan membawanya ke sebuah ruang kosong. Setelah pintu ruangan tersebut tertutup, Hansol segera menyenderkan punggung Seungkwan di balik pintu dan langsung melumat bibir namjachingu nya dengan cukup kasar. Seungkwan yang awalnya kaget, kini hanya pasrah bibirnya diperkosa oleh sang kekasih, toh memang dia yang memulai dengan sengaja untuk membuat Hansol kesal.

Setelah beberapa saat, ciuman Hansol turun ke leher putih sang diva dan jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang tengah sibuk meremas dengan gemas bagian favorit nya, bokong Seungkwan.

"Hansol-ie..hh... ja-jangan dihh..sinihh..."ucap Seungkwan dengan susah payah diantara desahannya.

Hansol pun menyudahi cumbuannya pada tubuh molek di hadapannya. Kini dapat dilihat jika sosok namjachingunya tengah terengah dengan bibir membengkak yang sedikit terbuka dan pakaian yang sudah acak-acakan. Beruntung Hansol ingat untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun, karena Seungchol pasti langsung akan memindahkan Seungkwan untuk tidur bersama sang maknae, Chan, dan dirinya akan berakhir sekamar dengan manager hyung.

Saat Seungkwan tengah sibuk mengatur napasnya, Hansol membantu merapikan penampilan sang namjachingu. Setelah di rasa cukup rapi, Hansol mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Seungkwan.

"Uri Boo sengaja menggodaku, heum?"

"Menurutmu?"jawab Seungkwan disertai kerlingan menggodanya.

"Tsk, nappeun!"

"Hanya kepadamu, Master~"ucap Seungkwan dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat manja.

"Tsk! Baiklah, kita lanjutkan hukumanmu di hotel nanti."ujar Hansol sambil mengecek kembali penampilan sang kekasih.

"Kajja, hyungdeul pasti sudah menunggu kita."ucap Hansol sambil menggandeng Seungkwan menuju ruang ganti dimana para member tengah menunggu mereka untuk segera kembali ke hotel.

Saat memasuki ruang ganti, mereka hanya mendapati Seungchol sendirian.

"Loh, hyung, kemana yang lain?"tanya Seungkwan.

"Yak, dari mana saja kalian? Yang lain sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi di mobil."tegur Seungchol.

"Mian hyung, kami ada urusan sebentar!"jawab Hansol, membuat sang leader menatap pasangan itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Seungchol melihat Seungkwan yang tengah berusaha menghindari tatapannya, dan dia melihat bibir sang diva yang membengkak, dan dia pun berdecak keras.

"Tskk, urusan membuat bibir Seungkwan bengkak, eoh?"sindir Seungchol.

Hansol hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya, sementara Seungkwan hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

.

Sesampainya di basement hotel, para member SVT segera menuju kamar dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Terlihat JunHao berjalan paling depan sambil bergandengan tangan, di belakangnya ada Jisoo yang tengah merangkul Jihoon dengan mesra, lalu berikutnya SeokSoon couple yang tengah bercanda dengan Chan, sementara Hansol tengah berjalan berdempetan dengan Seungkwan dimana tangannya sibuk mengelus dan sesekali meremas bokong sintal milik kekasihnya tersebut.

Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan dua pasangan lainnya?

"Chagiya, sebenarnya apa salahku eoh?"tanya Seungchol sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi, karena kini sang angel lebih memilih berjalan didepannya sambil merangkul Wonwoo.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Wonwoo hyung juga mendiamiku?"tanya Mingyu pada sang leader dengan wajah yang sama frustasinya.

"Haisshhh! Molla!"jawab Seungchol.

Kedua seme itu pun terus mengekori kedua uke mereka. Namun, saat Jeonghan dan Wonwoo akan masuk ke kamar, dengan segera Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo.

"Hyung, ini kamar Jeonghan hyung dan Seungchol hyung. Kamar kita yang itu."ujar Mingyu sambil menunjuk kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar JeongCheol.

"Ani, ini kamarku dengan Wonwoo. Kalian bisa tidur di kamar itu."jawab Jeonghan dengan ketus.

"Chagiya, sebenarnya apa salah kami, eoh?"tanya Seungchol baik-baik, berusaha tidak memancing amarah sang angel lebih jauh.

"Salah kalian? Kalian tidak salah sama sekali. Bukan begitu Wonwoo-ya?"ujar Jeonghan kepada Wonwoo.

"Ne hyung, yang salah adalah kami. Salah kami karena tidak memiliki bokong seksi seperti Seungkwan."

BLAM!

Wonwoo dengan sengaja menutup pintu kamar dengan keras, meninggalkan kedua seme tampan dengan wajah blank mereka.

 **END**

Holaa... verkwan or boonon shipper is here!

Iya tau... ini emang udah telat bangeettt,

Tapi hasrat buat nulis ff ini tuh gede bgt tiap kali liat Vernon nampar pantat Seungkwan...

Oiya, OTP kesayangan tuh selain Verkwan, ada Meanie, SeokSoon, 2Ji, JeongCheol, n JunHao

Sebenernya masih banyak moment di fanmeet asia tour kemaren yang pengen dibikin ff, cuma bingung mau yang mana dulu...hehehe...

Oiya klo ada yang punya ide moment dari OTP yang kayaknya bagus buat dibikin ff, kasi tau yaaa...

Di tunggu review nya...

Annyeong~


End file.
